The present invention relates to a switch operation indicator in which an indication member is mechanically swung to face, or is displaced from an indication opening to indicate the operation of a switch.
A push-type switch, which is turned on and off alternately by repeatedly pressing of a push button, is provided with a conventional switch operation indicator including a light emitting diode near the push button so as to indicate the turned-on state of the switch. Therefore, special circuitry for turning on and off the light emitting diode and a mechanical construction for holding the diode need to be provided in the switch operation indicator. As a result, the switch construction and operation is unduly complicated.